Oregon Resistance
The Oregon Resistance was a resistance Force made by Lt. Müller to help Gamer forces take over Oregon faster. They would have also be able to open up a front In case Operation Oregon Dreams failed. As not all of Oregon was freed, the resistance still carries out attacks to this day. Operations Operation Oregon Dreams Operation Oregon Dreams was an Operation made to take back the west coast of the U.S.G. The Oregon Resistance also was formed for this very reason before troops were about to enter Oregon. Operation Keter Operation Keter was an Operation that was made to take a furry base in a neighborhood. The furries were taken out successfully and many new bases were made for the gamers. Operation Escapists 2 After being captured by furries following Operation Keter, the furries were able to capture Lt. Müller in his safe house in sutherlin. Lt. Müller was able to escape the prison, but needed to get across a lake. A team of two resistance members (Identified as Corporal Todd and Sergeant Matt) were able to rescue Müller and get him back to base with 3 kayaks. The furries were not alerted until a cell check saw Müller missing. Operation Endgame After Lt. Müller was kidnapped by an unknown force, the team now renamed to the 82nd Elite Gamer Army decided to link up with the soviets and explore the area. It ended in victory. Operation Duck Operation Duck was the Reformation of the Oregon resistance causing the 82nd Elite Gamer Army to become a separate unit. Operations in Oregon resumed after this causing small battles to finally free the furry plague of Oregon. Operation Freedom Operation Freedom was an Operation by all of the remaining resistance members to take back Oregon. They blasted PEWDIEPIE music over the southern part of the state. They made large scale charges to connect Oregon to the gamer frontlines. When asked about the operation, Müller, The Commander of the Resistance, said that he was finishing what he had started. the attacks still occur and a small resistance segment has made it to the gamer frontlines. Types of Soldiers There are many different types of soldiers in the Oregon resistance. Here are some of them: (note that anyone joining the resistance regardless of rank starts as a private unless further appointment by the resistance leader) Private * Resistance Member (A member who has just joined the resistance) * Medic (A resistance member who carry’s a bag full of sandwiches) * Sniper ( A resistance member who carries a rifle for long ranges) * Tank Crew (A resistance member who operates a tank. The ranks are Driver, Mechanic, Radio Operator, Gunner, and Loader.) * Pellet Gunner ( A member who uses an anti-material Airsoft, BB, or Pellet gun instead of a nerf gun) Officer * Tank Commander ( An officer who controls tank crews) * Radio Operator ( An officer who operates a Radio) * Translator '' ( An officer who can translate furry text)'' * Lieutenant (The commanders right hand man) * Commander ( Leader of the ressistance. Can make plans and hand their rank down to other officers.) List of Soldiers Category:Task Forces Category:Gamer's Alliance